


Soulmates of S.H.I.E.L.D

by Arkenstone14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkenstone14/pseuds/Arkenstone14
Summary: My contribution to the Soulmate AU. This one is going to be all to do with S.H.I.E.L.D and its Agents





	Soulmates of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [Ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk)

### BioHawk: Clint Barton x Jemma Simmons

Jemma sighed as she set the final samples in the centrifuge and began cleaning off her station. She was happy that Coulson had finally reconnected with the Avengers but now that they had access to S.H.I.E.L.D she felt like there was a thousand more things she had to do in a day. She had just hung her lab coat up and was thinking about finding Skye when she heard movement in the ceiling; her hand moved to her hip and she swore softly when she remembered her gun wasn’t there – she had a firm “no weapons in the lab” rule.

There was a loud crack and then the ceiling was falling down around her head showering her with plaster, dust and unexpectedly, a man. Her panicked shriek was cut off when they hit the ground and she was shocked when his body arched over hers to keep any more debris from landing on her

Once everything had settled and the dust had begun to clear, the mysterious man shifted so he was kneeling, his legs on either side of hers and looked at her with concern.

“It’s raining men.” She winced, that was not what she wanted to say – regardless of how attractive her human shield was. Speaking of; her eyes wandered over him and she found herself beginning to flush: he was ruggedly handsome, he was well muscled – a fact that she could tell even under the shirt and jacket he wore. His arms were amazingly toned they practically rippled under the leather, she’d always had a weakness for a well muscled man but she often found herself fixating on the arms; his skin was tanned which meant he spent hours outside so he clearly wasn’t a lab rat.

Her eyes made their way past his neck – how a neck could be attractive she’d never know – and went wide when she focused on his face. Chiselled jaw, thinner lips that still looked delectable but it was his eyes that had her floundering: grayish green that seemed to look right through her.

Clint was in the middle of regretting his life choices – surprising Phil by dropping through the vents was ill advised when he had no idea the exact layout – when he focused on the woman beneath him. He’d definitely made a wrong turn somewhere if he’d ended up in a lab but he had to admit, the welcoming committee was great; she had a soft look to her – all pale whites and pinks haloed by her light brown hair – but one look into her hazel eyes showed that the softness was a cover for some serious toughness. He smirked a little at the way she started to flush as she checked him out – he wasn’t “Captain America Handsome” but he hadn’t been hit with the ugly stick either. He noticed the way she focused on his arms and the smirk grew into a grin “Hallelujah.” Was his brilliant response to her cheesy line and he sat back on his heels and offered a hand to pull her up. He knew they were in a… compromising position: her on the floor looking a little mussed and him straddling her – Coulson would flip if he walked in and wouldn’t much care about the circumstances leading up to the aforementioned position.

Jemma was about to accept the hand when what he said clicked “What did you just say?” She blinked owlishly up at him and bit her lip partially hoping she’d misheard him because he was so far out of her league.

Clint cocked his head to the side “ I said ‘Hallelujah’ it seemed like the logical thing since you sa-” He broke off and gawked at her, she’d said them: the words that had burned themselves into his left hand the night of his first performance as “The Amazing Hawkeye” it was the only time he’d ever missed. “I don’t suppose you have the word ‘hallelujah’ somewhere on your body?”

She smiled slightly and shifted a bit to pull the side of her pants down a little – the fall to the floor had made her shirt ride up enough – and watched him with guarded caution.

His eyes fastened on the expanse of pale skin marred only by the dark lettering in his horrible scrawl; he moved unconsciously and lightly traced his fingertips along the letters before looking back up at her. “Is this your writing?” He held his hand up and showed her the mark that was usually hidden beneath his shooting glove.

Jemma nodded slowly and shifted again so she could lean up onto her elbows “I’m Dr. Jemma Simmons. And you are?”

Clint swore and snapped his hand back to drag through his hair “Clint. Agent Clint Barton.” He waited for the recognition to sink in, his head ducked in an attempt to keep her from seeing his face; the only sign of recognition she gave was a small gasp and then there was an deafening silence in the room. That is until he heard the sound of alarms going off; that probably had something to do with how he'd made his grand entrance.

"People are going to be coming to see if I'm alright." Jemma gave a little giggle when he jumped at the sound of her voice. "There aren't usually loud crashes and bangs coming from my lab, Fitz's maybe but not mine." Clint nodded and took her hands, pulling her up with him as he stood. The momentum of the movement had her all but falling into his chest - not that he was complaining - and he took advantage of the closeness to capture her lips.

Jemma gave a small sound of surprise when he kissed her but her arms wound their way around his neck, the fingers of one hand tangling in his hair. She moaned softly when his hands settled on her hips, warmth shooting through her when their marks met. She had no doubt at all that they would've gone a bit further if there hadn't been a cry of alarm from the doorway.

Clint pulled away, his breathing a little heavier than normal, and looked for the source of the sound; Coulson stood at the door of the lab, flanked by two women - one Clint recognized as Melinda May and one he didn't but could've easily passed as the daughter of the two she stood with.

"Hey Coulson, thought I'd drop in and surprise you. I got a bit turned around and when I stopped to ask for directions, I found my soulmate." He grinned at the shock that hit every one of the three differently: May looked like she was deciding how best to kill him, Coulson looked like he was about to have a heart attack. and the younger one looked like she'd just won the lottery.

Coulson opened his mouth, closed it, sighed and tried again "Congratulations I suppose. Butt if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your clothes on in the lab."

Clint chuckled while Jemma went red and leaned her head against his chest "I promise. Now, if you give me a minute, I'll make some arrangements and then we can talk." He shifted so that he could pull Jemma's face up to look at him. He paid no attention to the trio at the door but heard them begin to leave "I have to go, but I would like to take you out to dinner tonight?"

"I suppose I could get away for a bit tonight." Her voice was coy if still a little husky "You have to give me time to clean up your mess though." She gestured to the chaos around them and he laughed.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you in a couple hours?" He kissed her lightly when she nodded

She watched him leave with a small smile on her face and jolted when Skye came up beside her "Bloody hell Skye! I thought you left."

"I did but I came back." Skye gave a low whistle "You majorly scored in the soulmate department. Come on, I'll help you clean up in here then we can go and get you ready for your date."

Jemma gave her friend a quick hug and the two of them began tossing outfit ideas back and forth as they cleared debris out of Jemma's precious lab

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, any of it's characters nor am I making money from this work.


End file.
